User blog:Amz96/Kick New years eve part 2
Chapter 2 '' Chapter 2 is kind of, in Kim’s POV Perviously Jack - Would you like to go to the mall party . ------------------- and now Kim: OMG Jack Brewer my Best friend is actually asking me out on NEW YAERS EVE ! '' ''I shouldn’t hesitate, I shouldn’t come out with an answer straight away other wise he would think i’m some kind of maniac, although we are Best friend so it wont matter, Is it a date or are we just going out as friend like we have for the past year ? '' Kim - ''(Biting her lip) Yeah sure id like that. Jack - ill see you tomorrow around 6 ? Kim - yeah ill be there ( again biting her lip) '' Jack - Cya later Kim ! (smiling at Kim like they are BF and GF ) ''Jack leaves Dojo with out realizing i say , '' Kim - Jack is so cute ''I look behind me and rudy was there, I was so embarrassed ! '' Rudy - Kim ! Kim ! KIM !!!!!!!!!! Kim - hu ?? Yeah Rudy - Are you ok Kim - yeah i’m fine, you didn’t here anything i just said right ? Rudy No, no i didn’t (''With the look on his face that he hear ever work i said to my self) Kim - Cya Rudy ''Kim leave dojo '' ''New years eve !!! '' Text Message ''Kim - Hey Jack you still up for tonight ? '' ''Jack - Yeah 6pm :) ''Kim - Yeah :) where '' ''Jack - Dojo '' ''Kim - Sure cya then. '' Kim - Mum can you help me, I need help picking out an outfit for tonight im going out with Jack but i don’t no if it a date of if its just as friends ! Kim’s mum - Honey, you will look beautiful in anything you wear, Wear what you would when its picture day at school, Jacks a nice boy Hell love you in anything you wear !! Kim - Thx mum you always no what to say :) 6PM out side Dojo '' ''Im waiting out side the dojo Still thinking to myself is this a REAL date or are we just going out as friends ?? But its on New years eve !! Jack walk up to Kim ! Kim - Hey Jack - Hey, you ready ? Kim - Yep, should we get something to eat Jack - I think so, Falafel Phil's or Circus burger your choice ? Kim - Falafel Phil's ! Jack - Lest go We sit down and have our dinner and talk about or year we had and what we expect wel what will happen tomorrow NEXT YEAR ! '' Kim - I cant believe the year is almost over literally only a few more hours and it will be 2013 ! Jack - I know and I have a feeling that its going to be good ! With a smile on his face ''I couldn’t stop staring at him ! '' 'Few hours later After Dinner --------''' Kim - Theres Milton, Julie, Jerry and Mikia ? do u wanna hang with them ? Jack - I would rather be alone with you ! Kim in shock to here jack say that. Kim - aw your soo sweet ! Jack, but If you want we can go sit with them ! ''I couldn’t believe it, He said that he would rather spend time with me, But then the words came out “but if you like we can go sit with them ! “ does he or doesn’t he want to be alone with me ? '' -------------------- To be continued Category:Blog posts